


we could make it

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: (i guess), Angst, Gen, Not Beta Read, Post-Book 3: Mockingjay, Post-Canon, Regrets, Short, Titles are hard yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Katniss doesn’t have regrets.This is what she wanted.Right?
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Gale Hawthorne
Kudos: 4





	we could make it

**Author's Note:**

> *slides into fandom 5 years late with a jar of locally sourced honey*
> 
> Boy oh boy it’s speed writing time :)

_“We could do it, you know.”_

_“What?”_

_“Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it.”_

***  
Katniss sighed turning the ages-old exchange over in her mind, flipping a heavy stick over in her left hand. Her and Gale had joked about running before, when they were younger and more innocent. Stories of a better world where the sun always shined and there were all the berries they could ever want. Eventually their fantasies had ended when it became too painful to think of a better life.

She could still remember exactly how Gale had said it: sad, with the tiniest sliver of hope. Hope that Katniss take the long-shot and run. They had time that day. She could have gotten Prim and Mom and even stupid Buttercup and Gale could have taken his family and they could have just gone. It would have been so easy to leave.

What would have happened?

Prim might still be alive. Prim, Mags, Finnic and all the others. 

_You and I._

Katniss sighed and threw the stick across the darkening yard. It struck the tree with a hollow thwack. She pulled her jacket around herself tightly, staring blankly into the shadows. 

_We could make it._

Sometimes Katniss wishes she had said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> <3


End file.
